Thankful that you're home…
by nightnight
Summary: He's been gone for four years, everyone seems happy, will he ever come back? ButchXButtercup HAPPY THANKSGIVING :D


**So I'm its Thanksgiving and I'm off today :D,, oh yeah the reason why I'm taking so long to update my stories is because I got a job! And its keeping me busy,, here's a little something l thought of with helping my mom finish cooking.**

* * *

**Thankful that you're home…**

Another year sitting in this boring house for Thanksgiving, I don't know what's worse the fact that I haven't done anything for Thanksgiving in four years or that I'm emotionally breaking down…. Damn you Butch…

I was sitting on the couch watching the Thanksgiving Parade wrapped in a green blanket. The same blanket I and the dickhead would sleep in when we were too lazy to go to the bed.

I sighed, I've gone soft and its killing me..

"Damn you, you hot faggot." I murmured. I walked into the kitchen to pop me a bag of popcorn it's the same routine I do every Thanksgiving.

Sleep.

Eat.

Cry.

Eat.

Look at photos.

Fall asleep holding a photo.

I was deep in thought and soon my cell phone went off.

"…Hello.."

"Buttercup! It's me Bubbles,, how are you" my bubbly sister said on the other end.

"Hey.. Bubbles."

"Come on where's your Thanksgiving Spirit?"

How can I have Thanksgiving spirit she doesn't know the pain I was going through.

"Hey Buttercup.." She said with a sad voice.

"Hm?" I said looking at the wall.

"I know you're sad right now, but me, Blossom, Brick, and Boomer think that you should spend the holiday with us today."

"No tha-"

"Too late! Blossom already there she should be there in no time, We're not letting you be a sour puss today!"

"No, Bubbles really I don't want to come thanks and all but I just want to sit on the couch and watch tv."

"We could do that together! You can't change get out of this Buttercup you're coming and that's final! Go and get dressed and wear something pretty." She hanged up before I could I say something.

I guess I should go maybe I'll be happier today.

I walked into 'our' walk-in closet and picked out a simple outfit. Which was a grey floral dress that stopped at my mid-thigh a black leather jacket over it and a green paisley street vendor scarf and white heels I put my hair in a bun and left my bangs out?

"It's been awhile since I cut my hair." I said looking in the mirror my hair reached my mid back.

I heard the door bell ring I slowly walked down the hall to the front door and opened it.

"You took forever we thought you were dead." Brick said Blossom elbowed him in the gut.

"Brick!" She glared at him and turned back towards me.

"Buttercup! I missed you." She said as she hugged me, I sort of hugged back I didn't want to go to far because I didn't want to cry in front of them if I was getting to much comfort.

"You look great come on Bubbles wants me to hurry back!" She said as I closed and locked the door to my house and she dragged me to a red Chevy Silverado. Brick got into the driver's seat and Blossom led me to the back seat and she got into the passenger seat.

The ride was silent only music was playing; I slowly drifted into sleep and was awakened by Blossom.

"We're here! Come on Buttercup before Bubbles bursts through the front door." She said dragging me out of the truck.

As soon as I walked in I was attacked by Bubbles.

"BUTTERCUPOMGIMISSEDYOUSOMUCH ANDYOUHAVEGOTTENSOPRETTYOVER TIMEOMGAREOYOUWEARINGADRESSI TSSOCUTEONYOU!" She said in one breath

"Whoa. Bubbles give Buttercup some time to breathe." Boomer said prying Bubbles off of me.

"Thanks."

"No problem he smiled at."

Brick was standing in the hall way looking down at his phone, texting.

"Well I have to go pick up the rest of the Thanksgiving stuff, you guys need anything else?"

I almost wanted to say a ride back home I didn't want to be here everyone had their love one but me.

"No just hurry back." Blossom said smiling

"Alright, come on Boomer." Boomer gave me a hug and ran out the door after Brick.

"Buttercup what have you been up too?" Bubbles asked as she poured me a class of wine.

"Nothing much… I don't drink wine it's for sissies." I said turning down the glass.

"You don't drink?"

"Not wine." I said.

"But I bought you this bottle and it was not cheap." She said pulling out the puppy eye trick.

"Fine I guess I'll have one glass." I said taking the glass and taking a sip.

"What.. Have you guys been up too?" I asked sitting down and them following.

"So much Boomer going to be a artist he has a meeting with some famous people about his latest art piece."

"Brick is becoming one of the most successful lawyers; he's dealing with a extremely difficult case right now."

"Oh."

Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other.

"It's okay Buttercup, Butch will come back one day." Bubbles said.

"….How do I know? He never called or sent mail or something, for all I know he could be dead." I said trying to stop the tears from coming.

"I'm sorry Buttercup I didn't mean to bring it up, how about we go make some cookies?" Bubbles said standing Blossom following and then me slowly.

"We can make sugar cookies till the boys get back." Bubbles said pulling out ingredients and placing them all on the counter.

"Come on Buttercup!" Blossom smiled pulling me over to the counter.

We made three batches of sugar cookies.

"That was fun." I said showing a little smile.

My sisters smiled back at me.

"Now we have a mess to clean up." Blossom said grabbing a wash cloth to clean off her face.

"I can help with that…" A deep and husky voice said. Was I imagining that voice? I turned around and gasped.

In front of me was the man who changed me to a soft hearted girly girl, standing there with a chain of dog tags around his neck wearing army pants and a black muscle shirt was Butch Jojo.

"Butch?" I said slowly reaching for him.

"Cupcake." He smirked it was him I walked up to him and Slapped him, he just looked back at me. I was near tears.

"I thought you were dead! No calls, no text, not even a single thing from you after you left! You left me here wondering if I would ever see you again! It's all because of you I turned into some kind of soft hearted Bitch! IT'S YOUR FAULT." I yelled at him crying my head and should hung low.

Butch moved closer to me as soon as he did I clung on to him my nail going through the fabric and onto his skin, I was afraid he would leave me again and I wanted him to be near me as long as I could keep him until he had to go away again.

He placed his head over mine not saying anything and he let me cry my heart out.

As soon as I done cry only my sniffing and shaky breathes Butch lifted my head and pulled me into a kiss I kissed back and he grabbed legs as soon as I jumped on him he placed me on top of the counter and pulled away.

"You have every right to be mad at me, I couldn't bring myself to write to you or call if I did I would only miss you more."

"Shut up and just kiss me." He smirked.

"I…Love…You" he said between kissed he started kissing my jaw line and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ahem,, Sorry to break up your love fest but everyone ready to eat." Brick said walking in.

"Start without us, we have a lot of 'business' to catch up on." Butch said kissing my jaw line again.

"Well at least do all your 'business' in the guest room." Brick said walking away.

"Screw him. Where were we?" Butch said turning to see if Brick left and turned back towards me.

"I missed this so much." He said as he kissed my cheeks.

"I'm thankful for having you back home even if it's for a little while" I murmured as I let him kiss my face all over.

"I'm thankful that I get to spend a long time with you, I don't have to go back for awhile, so it's just me and you." He said putting his face in my neck.

"You mean?"I said as I looked at him as he looked back at me.

"Yep, this Jojo brother can be with his Cupcake for many more thanksgiving to come." He said as he started to suck on my neck.

"Happy Thanksgiving. I love you." I gasped as he sucked on my sensitive spot.

"Happy Thanksgiving I love you Cupcake." He said as he started to softly nibble on my neck.

* * *

**BOOM! There you have it hope you all have a happy thanksgiving and hopefully that turkey doesn't go to your thighs :D **


End file.
